This proposal describes a research program to explore the selective control of gene expression and its application in cancer chemotherapy. The long term objective is to design and synthesize biologically stable low molecular weight polymers that have selective affinity for unique nucleic acid sequences. The desired specificity is dependent on the base sequence in the operator region of the target gene. The immediate objectives of this research are to join small "reader" molecules that have specific affinities for the five common bases in nucleic acids in polymeric structures that will correctly position the base specific groups for optimum binding and complexation with nucleic acids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Mechanism of Stimulation of in Vitro Protein Synthesis by Some Copolymers of Styrene, Vinyluracil, and Vinyladenine with Maleic Acid and Acrylic Acid, Sophia Boguslawski, Paul E. Olson and Mathias P. Mertes, Biochemistry, 15, 3536 (1976).